Glory
by I am SKY
Summary: Starting from the last battle in BOO, Gaea realizes that she is losing. Instead of rising like planned, she uses her powers to raise the other Primordials, asking them to avenge her. When the other Primordials are raised, they do more than try to seek vengeance, they too each try to conquer the world. What will our favorite demigods do in face of not one, but many Primordials?
1. Prologue

AN: I don't own PJO or HOO. This story will contain spoilers so please read all the books.

Glory

Prologue

How would you define glory? In the regular world we would say, "Great praise and honor bestowed by others". But in the demigod world, how can we say the same?

In a world which everything makes no sense, in which physics doesn't work, in which even the dictionary can be argued with, who is to say what is truly right?

Can we say Luke was wrong, for he betrayed the gods? Yet, one can argue that he was ignored by Hermes. Can we say Silena was wrong? But she only wanted just peace for her and Beckendorf. Can we say they don't deserve glory, or can we say they did?

There are some in which one has not much place to argue, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, they all deserve that glory. Yet, history is written by the victors, in the point of the Primordials, they wouldn't judge the same way.

The world of the demigods is more complicated than one might believe. Who can truly say the Primordials are truly wrong in dominating, for they are heirs to the throne? Who can truly say that Hestia should be the one on the throne, for she is the oldest?

The logic one uses in the world of demigods is a completely different set from the regular ones. When your grandfather is the evil big bad guy or your great grandmother wants to kill you or your dad and your cousin twice removed has a child, things get _really_ complicated.

Before we get on with the story, a short history lesson is in order…

In the times of the ancient Primordials, each of them ruled their realm. Yet, war is always inevitable. When the civil wars of the Primordials came, who is to say which side was right? The sky didn't go with the ground, the night disagreed with the day, and the realms were cut clear.

With each pair came problems, to be exact, family problems. Gaea and Uranus split, and she went with Tartarus, things changed. People always had different interpretations of their first children. The truth was that their first child was no Titan nor God, no, she was a Primordial. A different Primordial, who disgraced her family.

No, she didn't help the Titans or Gods. She was, for lack of better adjective, self-centered. Holding the power of blessings, she was loyal only to herself. Hence, she was on _both_ sides of the war. She helped the sky, giving them the blessing of the earth, and gave the blessing of the sky to the earth. This caused chaos.

Gaea could enter the realm of Uranus and vice-versa unannounced. This caused chaos, and from the chaos, she entered the war. It was no longer a war with two sides, there were now three. Three who wanted to dominate.

I will not go into the details, for you may slowly unravel everything on your own. Now, I believe the question on your mind is, "What has this got to do with the Second Giant War?" The answer is, everything.

This war will rise again, history repeats itself, but not necessarily in the right order. The Primordial civil war is re-beginning. Except, it will be a civil war no longer. This war would shake the universe, and the world of the demigods would only get crazier…

AN: Thank you for reading the prologue. I will update in a week or 2. Please follow, favourite and review! (Gosh, I sound like an advertiser). Once again, thank you for reading, stay tuned for more. (The child of Gaea and Tartarus is an OC) -Sky


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own PJO/HOO. If I did, plenty of stuff wouldn't happen and plenty would.**

Chapter 1

"How far are we from Mount Olympus?" Percy asked Leo. He could feel the shift in the air. "About 2 miles by land," was his reply. All those on board the Argo II were either pacing or sharpening their weapons. They were nearing Ancient Greece; Gaea was there with her army.

They prayed to the gods that they would have help. Annabeth was studying all her plans again. "We sneak up to the base of Mount Olympus, and then we move right and…" Annabeth muttered nervously. All of them were nervous. Gaea was there, she could kill them easily. The gods were still stuck in their two forms, not much help.

"Where do I land?" asked Leo. The Argo II could land both on water and land. "Can you anchor the boat and leave it suspending?" Percy wondered aloud. Leo nodded but his expression showed curiosity. "The seas are unpredictable. The ground is not safe. As much as I myself don't like it much, I'd say this is the best option," Percy explained.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked Jason who had taken out some drachmas. "I am calling for some help. The Roman Legion is ready, so is the Greek camp. However, I think we need more help," he answered.

* * *

Thalia was with the hunters. Jason had just messaged them a plan. Lady Artemis was on standby too. Lady Artemis was one of the few goddesses who wasn't that badly affected by MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder). Both her personalities shared a passionate hatred for men.

The hunt packed up and was ready to set off in a quick 15 minutes. They proceeded for the original Olympus. Although their part of the plan was hard, Thalia had the confidence that she could succeed in helping the hunt carry out the plan.

You see, Annabeth's plan had one spot which was the most dangerous after the seven. The people there were mostly the gods. They were to act as bait and distract the monsters while the seven got to Gaea on both sides.

Not the most detailed of plans, but half the time, things were based on improvisation. Scratch that. **A** **lot** of improvisation would be better. "Ready your bows, we reach Mount Olympus in 5 minutes. Monsters might be lurking around here," warned Artemis. Artemis could already sense the godly aura surrounding the place.

Some was naturally from Gaea, for she had almost risen. Only blood of two of the seven was needed. The rest was from gods which had gathered there to join forces with the demigods, both Greek and Roman. Just as she neared the scene, Artemis could hear Poseidon and Mars giving out speeches.

* * *

The campers of Camp Half-Blood gathered at the base of Mount Olympus. Some were warriors which had battled ancient monsters for most of their lives. Clarisse was such an example. Some were campers who had only picked up the sword weeks ago. Nonetheless, all held their weapons with nervousness and anxiousness.

They were ready. Poseidon stepped up and began his speech. "I know that most of you have suffered for the most part of your lives. I know some of you fear for your lives now, while others are ready. I thank you for fighting for Olympus, for us gods. I will be fighting alongside many of you, and I hope you all give your best!"

Meanwhile the Romans were preparing too. Reyna rallied them. She returned to them after the peace offering. "Romans! You are warriors! We march upon the battlefield today, and today, we will fight to our last breaths if necessary. We will march to victory this day, for Camp Jupiter, for Olympus!" Reyna shouted. The rest took up the chant.

Mars stepped up. "This day we will fight! The blood of our enemies will be spilled, and we will emerge the victor! For victory!" he continued as the chant was taken up.

* * *

There are always faults in every plan. Yes, one may argue that point too, but in the point of most, there always are faults. What matters is merely whether the opposition finds it. If they don't, the plan is considered perfect, if they do, it is full of flaws.

Yes, you can look at me like I am crazy. However, two plans worthy of Athena might end up with different endings based on the opponent. Gaea, sadly, is a smart Primordial goddess. She doesn't simply give up. Determination. That's why she can rise again. What matters now is who has more determination.

* * *

The seven split into two groups. Percy, Annabeth and Piper, were to go up and face Gaea. Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel were to launch a sneak attack before they regrouped. Things are never that easy for demigods.

"I see you Annabeth Chase," whispered the ghostly voice of Gaea. Annabeth tried to hide to no avail. "I will rise soon, blood will spill soon." Then, the monsters charged. The rest of the seven had just reached the top of Mount Olympus then.

Percy barely had enough time to swing his sword to parry a blow from the Hydra. Chaos ensued. All of the demigods from both camps charged, some quite ignoring the original plan. The hunters were shooting arrows after arrows with deadly aim.

"Get off me!" Leo shouted at the Minotaur as he burned all the monsters around him. Although all the demigods and gods were doing as much as they could, they soon realized that the odds were _really_ against them.

The demigods fought each and every monster with deadly grace, they had been doing this all their lives, they _had_ to succeed. They moved around killing the monsters, until they realized an important fact, the monsters wouldn't die. "Move away!" Annabeth shouted as realization dawned on her. Gaea didn't need them to die for her to rise- their blood just had to be spilled. As they fought, they got cut, if a single drop of blood from two of them were drop on the stones, the consequences would be unthinkable.

Too late. The others were fighting as hard as they could for their lives, a command like this couldn't be heard over the chaos and shouts. Annabeth was for once hoping she was wrong as she ran out of the area of the stones and continued fighting.

* * *

Clash! The sounds of swords resonated in his ears. Percy would never get used to fighting continuously. All he saw was blood and golden dust. All his moves were, in a sense, calculated. Unlike what most would think, the movements of the sword may be known to him, in battle, one must always think.

"Move away!" he could have sworn he heard someone say. Before he could interpret what it meant, another monster came up to him. He pushed the message to the back of his mind, thinking of what he should do nest was enough for him. Percy summoned a tsunami and forgot about the message.

* * *

Caw! Jason could only think about how much he hated gryphons. Since he was the only demigod who could fly, he had to be the one fighting them. The gryphons only revived after he killed them, it wasn't helping his mood. "Move …! Jason thought he heard something. Seeing that the gryphons were finally all gone, he touched back down on the Earth.

* * *

Gaea smiled to herself. All of them didn't realize it except for the spawn of Athena. Even so, she couldn't catch the others attention. They would soon all be close enough for her. And even just a small drop of their blood could wake her up again. Revenge is sweet.

As she sensed a drop of ichor from a demigod- the Son of Jupiter. Gaea tasted the sweet taste of revenge. She reached out. Tendrils grew out from the soft Earth, each had a task. Each had to find one of the seven.

Gaea heard the screams and shouts, she knew that they had been pulled apart from their friends. Soon, she would rise, but first, the demigods had to be killed. They could endanger her.

She felt them above her. Polyphemus was holding them up. "Halt!" she commanded her forces.

Drip.

Another drop of blood, the child of Athena's. Gaea felt herself move, her physical form was returning. She closed her eyes. (Well, she didn't exactly have eyes but it would be the equivalent)

When she re-opened them, she saw the demigods in front of her. "Thank you for the blood demigodsss…" she added with her classic hiss. "I'd love to let you free from those dreaded gods and come to serve me. However, I think it is safer to kill you," she continued.

"Daughter of Athena, you found out my plan… I think you shall go first…" Gaea was presented her knife, one that she hadn't used in years. Annabeth knew then that she had to hope Plan B worked. Determination shone brightly in her eyes, she would not fail.

**AN: Gosh, I cannot believe I did that in one and half hour. (I was on sugar-rush and had lots of inspiration). Please follow, favourite, and review. I hope the next update would be in a week or so. Thank you for reading, have a nice day! -Sky**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter 2

Annabeth was ready for whatever faced her. She may die, but her plan would be completed. For when she died, the fury of camp half-blood would be unleashed as would the fury of the hunters. In the chaos, she hoped that Reyna would be able to lead the legion up and destroy Gaea.

Annabeth miscalculated.

She knew that the fury of camp and Athena would be unleashed, but she forgot an important detail. It wasn't bad or good, it was in simple terms, an important detail. Annabeth closed her eyes in defiance. She may die, but she would go in style.

She felt the cool touch of the metal on her neck. She felt it pressing strongly against her neck. Yet, she wasn't afraid. She took once last glance at the world around her, at Percy, at her friends and her mother. She knew that everything would be worth it. She would die, and with some luck, the rest of them would live.

"I love you Percy," she muttered, seemingly to her boots. The cool knife pressed in.

* * *

Percy watched from the 'sidelines'. He saw Annabeth muttering, although most would believe it to be simple self-convincing, he knew what the words were. He saw Gaea look at him and drive the blade further in. Percy's heart stopped when he saw Annabeth go limp. Gaea looked at in with what he thought as anticipation.

Her gaze seemed to tell him that he too would die. Then, realization hit him hard. He cried out a silent no.

Percy's vision turned red. This was the first time such a thing happened. He could feel all the moisture. All the water. For the first time he felt invincible. The tendrils holding him down broke with a loud snap. All he saw was red, nothing could get in his way. Gaea would pay.

His eyes glowed a dark sea-green. It was as if he was outlined by the color. The waves crashed loudly against the rocks. The Earth shook right out of Gaea's control. The waves rose to form a tsunami, the rocks were caught in the wind. She had attacked Annabeth.

Percy was unaware.

He was more powerful than the gods in that every moment. He was more powerful than the Council of Olympians, he was more powerful than the Titans. But he had no control.

Gaea knew that. She saw it, and realized the fact that she made a mistake. She was rising. Yet she knew she would fade into slumber soon. No. This was not how she was going down after all she prepared. No. She would not simply fade because of some insolent boy. "Hold him off!" she gave the command.

She knew the monsters would return to Tartarus soon enough. But it didn't matter. She had to gain enough of her old power. She needed to cast the enchantment. She once vowed to never summon her 'comrades' again, but she needed to, in order for survival.

The demigods watched in both horror and awe. They were happy Percy was on their side of the war. This wasn't the Percy the newer campers knew. They always saw him as the carefree senior who won the Titan war. They never actually realized the other side to him. The side he showed to the monsters.

The gods weren't just looking at Percy. They observed Gaea. "What is she doing?" muttered Athena aloud. It wasn't until it was too late when they realized.

Gaea looked at the chaos around her. She felt power surge through her. Yes. She could cast the enchantment. "Δίνω τις δυνάμεις μου προς τον ουρανό, τη θάλασσα, τον υπόκοσμο, τη νύχτα, την ημέρα, το φως, το σκοτάδι, το χρόνο, το νερό, τη δημιουργία, και τις ευλογίες. Εκδικηθεί μου."

Just as she finished it, Percy brought down the killing blow on her. The tendrils retreated, the others were free. They clapped in victory. The gods flashed the campers back to camp while Apollo treated the wounded.

* * *

Only Athena realized something wasn't right. They all took not much notice to whatever Gaea said, it was far too soft, but the last two words were clear. "Avenge me." Athena knew Gaea would never go down without a fight. She seemed far too easy to beat this time round. I'm frightening myself. _There is nothing she could have done._ With that, Athena went to the infirmary, hopefully, Annabeth was awake.

That night, the campers and gods were all in the auditorium. The war was won. However, it didn't seem right to host a big victory party after all the lives lost.

Annabeth got out of the infirmary and was chatting with campers. Like Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo. Percy was nowhere to be found. Annabeth wasn't actually supposed to be out, but the Apollo campers allowed all the wounded to if they wanted. It was after all a night of victory.

However, their victory was short lived. It wasn't long before the gods felt it. There were changes. Some of the gods could feel people invading their realms. Unwelcomed people. Powerful people. The physical realms were changing too.

The waves crashed onto the shore harder and louder than before. The winds increased their speed. The ground trembled ever so slightly. The temperature cooled. Silence formed.

* * *

It was so long since she felt this. It was a feeling which could not be described in words. In short, the feeling of power, of waking up again. She felt power run through her veins, strengthening her. It wasn't enough. No. However, sources were near. Weak sources. Mortals. But sources nonetheless.

She drew their power. It wasn't much. They wouldn't notice the ringing in their heads. She stretched. She would awaken soon. _Oh dearest mother, did you honestly think I would avenge you? Well, I wouldn't. Tartarus might, Uranus might, but I will do everything to stop them. This is just the continuation of my reign._

The Primordial of Blessings took more power from the mortals. She felt a shift. There was a barrier. Inside, were more powerful beings. _Interesting, the defeaters of Mother. Perhaps dear father Tartarus might not be that useless after all._

Not too far away, the other Primordials were awakening with a similar line of thoughts.

* * *

The gods felt it.

Uranus was the first to rise. The winds blew. Its howl resonating through the silence. It was like the wind was trying to speak to them. The winds got stronger. The camp was in the center of the winds. The campers listened.

The winds can be calm. But this wasn't the calm winds people knew. It was as if the winds had a voice. Yet, it wasn't the melodious voice people expected. No. This was a hoarse voice. It was as if it had been scratched my sandpaper.

The winds howled, then, the hoarse, strained voice came. "Gods of Olympus, I have come to retake my realm. I give you two choices. First choice, you surrender the realm of the skies to me. If so, I will take mercy on you and keep those who have ichor in their veins alive. Second choice, I fight you till the whole lot of you are annihilated. I await your answer by the first of fall."

The campers were unsure of what happened. The gods were shocked at what happened. "So it is right, Gaea gave her powers to the Primordials so they can exact vengeance for her," Athena confirmed her suspicions in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Chaos ensued.

**AN: I know that I haven't been updating. I hope this chapter didn't seemed rushed (it was). I recently created a tumblr which I will post on my Bio. I hope I can write soon but I doubt it will be in the coming week as I still have examinations (it hasn't ended). I hope this was good. Review! Tell me whether it was good or bad, was it rushed or okay, was my grammar fine or atrocious. Criticism is welcome but flames aren't. As for the spell, I lost what I translated after I closed the browser, so if you want to know just Google Translate. It was basically something about Gaea giving her powers to the respective realms. I hope to come back soon. -Sky**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter 3

"What did she mean-"

"Does that mean that the war isn't over?"

"What do we do now?"

Whispers were everywhere, the gods and campers were all looking at Athena and her children. Taking the cue, Athena began explaining. "Earlier today, just before the Seven destroyed Gaea, some of you might have noticed that she was muttering something under her breath. It was soft and unclear, however, I heard the last two words. 'Avenge me.' After hearing Uranus just now, I am sure it was Gaea."

Before she could finish explaining, a voice cut in, "Indeed it was." This voice was not as coarse as the previous, but it was still. "Gaea gave her whatever little of her powers she had to wake us up. I am on the rise, as are the others, surrender now Olympians. You will make no stand against over 10 Primordials, all of which want control.

I'll give you a chance, surrender to me, Hemera, and I'll leave the gods and demigods in peace when I rebuild everything. I await your answer by the first of autumn."

It was a few minutes of awkward silence before Zeus shouted, "How are we to survive if Primordials can break the barriers so easily!" _Of all the things father_, thought Athena. "We need to strengthen the defenses on the 'magical' sides of our powers," suggested Percy who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "It took Gaea by surprise," he started. _Understatement…_ thought many of the people.

"The Primordials are ever widely known for their skills on the magical side-not the physical side, hence, we should train the physical side," debated Annabeth. Percy nodded at this too. "Campers who are weaker in powers train the powers and vice versa?"

Many agreed with his proposition. Hence, it was put into play. It was, least to say, easier said than done. In less than 2 days, the rest of the Primordials had risen and begun the war. That fact made the gods feel like everything had to be rushed.

LINE BREAK

_Everything is going according to plan_, thought Tartarus. He was creating his army of clones of fire. Which was basically humanoid shapes made of fire. Gaea was the only one who used the monsters. Besides, most of them were still regenerating.

The first battle was set in 3 days. The mortals had already sensed supernatural presence; it made no sense to delay any longer. The fight would decide whether Uranus or Tartarus would get Northern Manhattan. Tartarus was making sure that there were no mistakes in his strategies. Uranus could be a thorn in the flesh when he wanted to.

Primordials don't exactly pray or hope to anyone, it made not much sense to them. However, if they did, Tartarus would be hoping that there would be no interference. He and Uranus had a long list of _things_ to settle.

On the other side of the Primordials, Hemera was readying her armor. Country to the popular belief, she did fight, and well at that too. There were only a number of people she could blind with her powers. There were a number of Primordials who fought hand to hand, she was one of those. Hemera stared into open space, she would challenge the winner of the fight in three days and would have won two Primordials on the scoreboard in one fight. She smiled to herself. Victory was always sweet.

A was a pity no one ever told her to never count her eggs before they hatch. Then again, she was Hemera, she always got what she wanted. Perhaps defeating the winner _was _possible.

LINE BREAK

Percy was sure that he was dreaming. There was a feminine voice shouting at him in his head. _Don't ignore me you blasted son of Poseidon. Let me into your head._ Percy might be stubborn sometimes, reckless too, but when someone addresses you as blasted son of Poseidon, it was very likely that they didn't simply want to invite you for pizza.

He pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. One supposedly could not feel pain when dreaming. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. To his disappointment, he wasn't dreaming. _Of course you aren't you sea spawn! I am obviously real, why can't you see that!_ came the annoying voice_. I can't see you._ thought Percy.

_Mortals, always about seeing. They never realize there is more to it._ came the voice. A strong gust of wind blew and a flickering form appeared in front of him. The form was a female who was dressed haphazardly.

Her aviator jacket looked like it had been ripped to a million pieces and then re-stitched together. Her pants was also patched beyond believe. As she was rather ghost-like, her features weren't clear, but Percy could see scars too. "Judging me already?" she asked. Percy proceeded to deny.

"Mortals," she spat the word of with distaste. "Always judging. I could make myself as beautiful as I wanted mind you. Nonetheless, everything is in my favor now, won't want to lose for some beauty now would I? Well, I'll give you a head start in this battle. The forest in north Manhattan, you would do well to visit it in three days. Bring suntan, would want to ruin the complexion now would you?"

It was only after she disappeared when Percy put two and two together. If she considers me mortal, she must be immortal. If she could make herself beautiful and says something about a head start, then… Holy gods, she was a Primordial.

LINE BREAK

It wasn't long before the rest of the Seven got the news too. "Are we supposed to inform the gods?" asked Hazel. "I don't think so. While they may be helpful at times, their aura would surely be given away if we decide to see what the head start meant," answered Frank.

LINE BREAK

Three days passed quickly enough with their packed schedules. The Seven got together on the morning of the third day to go to the forest. They had gotten permission to leave camp on the pretext of scouting, which was quite close to what they were doing.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to get there? The Argo ii is too big to hide," asked Frank. "We could take a cab, and then walk the rest of the way, but, a cab is too small to fit us all…." Annabeth trailed off. "We could split into two groups and go," suggested Leo, who later realized that the suggestion might cause him to be left out.

"Great idea. Jason, Frank and I could go in one group and Hazel, Percy, Annabeth and Leo in another," commented Piper. "We'll meet up at the entrance of the forest."

LINE BREAK

The Seven hid behind the rocks when they entered a clearing. A strange powerful presence made them suspicious. Then, they spotted two forms appear from thin air. "Uranus." "Tartarus." The two greeted each other like they weren't about to start a war.

"Why do you think that lady wants us to watch this? What sort of head start is this?" Jason questioned. "Strategies. The lady believes we can analyze their strategies from this fight," was Annabeth's answer.

Before they could say another word, the two Primordials summoned their humanoid soldiers and began fighting. The forms fought each other while Uranus and Tartarus charged at each other with physical weapons in their hands.

"Gods, this is like a large scale fight. The forms represent the fighters, so it's not actually a war, but more of a replicated fight," explained Annabeth who was looking closely. "Uranus is losing," commented Percy.

Just as Tartarus was about to give the killing blow, a force blasted the two Primordials apart. "Good afternoon Daddy, Uncle," greeted a small girl from beside a tree. "You." "You." The duo greeted. The little girl was dressed in a little pink dress, with her hair braided nicely; she was the perfect image of innocence.

However, the fact that she called the duo her relatives meant that she was one of them. "Traitorous bitch," claimed Tartarus and he set his humanoids on her. Uranus followed suit.

The strange thing was, not once did the little girl fight back. "Stop it! Stop it! What did I do, Daddy? Let me free, I just wanted to watch you two spar," she said. This softened Tartarus' heart, but he wasn't fast to trust.

"Mummy brought us back; you have to bring her back too. Then we can live together in a big castle again. We will have a big castle made of crystals and all of the uncles and aunts can live with us too, right, Daddy?" she asked with big, curious eyes, ignoring all her injuries.

"No. You sold me out previously," retorted Tartarus. The little girl suddenly started crying. She tugged on Uranus' sleeve. "Uncle, you'll convince Daddy, won't you? I didn't mean to betray you. They said that after that, we could all live in a big castle with endless amount of rainbows," she pleaded.

While Tartarus wasn't that easily convinced, this was his daughter. A long time ago, he wished to have a sweet daughter and son and live with Gaea in their rule forever. That softened him for a small moment. Chains suddenly shackled Tartarus and Uranus to the ground.

The sweet little girl was no longer a little girl. She turned into a woman in her 20s. She was cackling heartily. "Oh sweet Father, I cannot believe you fell for that for a second time! Did you honestly forget that I wanted to kill you the last time we met? Have fun being chained there, Uncle! Northern Manhattan is mine now!"

**AN: I did this just now, so grammatical errors might be there. However, I 'll edit them ASAP. Thanks for reading. Review, is welcome but flames aren't. More chapters coming in the next two weeks, hope to see you soon! - Sky**


End file.
